justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang Bang
) |game = (Files) |artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 4 ( ) 3 ( ) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |difficulty = Hard ( )https://www.instagram.com/p/BltWV3TlwNG/ |effort = |pc = / /Blue Chill to / /Venetian Red to / /Rouge to / /Seance |gc = / /Milano Red to / /Coral |lc = (Files) |pictos = 128 (NOW-C) |nowc = JDCBangBangBang (NOW-C) |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/BkVTodGAoEv/ |perf = Isaiah Rashaad (P1/P2/P3) }} "Bang Bang Bang ( )" by is featured on . It was also found in the files of . Appearance of the Dancers P1/P3 P1/P3 are the backup dancers. Both are men wearing a grayish-blue bandana on their mouth, a matching cape with a hood, cyan lines on the sleeves and a cyan coloring in the inside, and a pair of matching pants with two dark gray stripes. They are both shirtless, and they have a gray-bluish handprint on their torsos. In the chorus, their clothes become a black beanie with a blood red elastic band, a gray furry neck pillow, a dark red tank top with grey straps, a pair of grey pants with blood red rips on the left leg, and a pair of dark purple boots. P2 P2 is a man. He is wearing a traditional Native American headdress with black fur and yellow feathers, an orange headband with black zigzag lines and red pompoms on the sides, along with light orange feathers on the back. He also wears a gray jacket with orange boats' wheels on it, along with bottle green pants with two black lines. He is wearing an orange hoodie with two lilac-grey laces and a darkened orange handprint on it, and a pair of black boots. His glove is lilac. In the 2019 remake, his headdress is now more of a worker's hat, but the hat s decoration still holds the same color scheme of the headdress. In the chorus, his clothes are a black cap with a bright white crown attached to its brim, a black-and-white choker, an amaranth-and-purple robe, a pair of sunglasses, an amaranth tank top, a black-and-white sash, a pair of purple pants with rips in both legs and a black belt, and a pair of dark purple boots. Towards the end of the song, the coaches change into inverted colored versions of their starting outfits. Jdcbangbangbang coach 1.png|P1/P3 ( ) Jdcbangbangbang coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Bang2019 Coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Background The routine takes place in a factory, starting with a dimly-lit room with a turbine that flashes to the beat of the song and chains hanging on the ceiling. Several speakers and a flight of stairs can be seen under the turbine. At the sides of the room are pile drivers that crash to the beat of the song, kicking up sparks in the process, and pools of molten metal. During T.O.P. and G-Dragon's verse, the room shines red in color. Before the chorus begins, the background turns dark and flashes dimly to the beat of the song before revealing P1/P3's clones and an industrial building in the background. Spotlights then start shining in quick succession onto the dancers and the clones. In the chorus, the background changes into a red industrial building with 2 big pile drivers on it and a red sky and a burning red mountain behind them. Some of the windows are lit up as the pile drivers crash to the beat of the song and kick up sparks and the spotlights on the building shine on the dancers and the clones. In the bridge, the background turns dark as dark red lines move across the floor slowly while flames, lights, and spotlights shine to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in and 3 Gold Moves in : Gold Move 1: Bounce your right leg, stretch the right arm and bend the left one in front of your head. Gold Move 2: Move both of your hands down from your head in two circles. Gold Move 3 ( only): *'P1/P3:' Punch the air with your right arm while jumping. *'P2:' Raise your right arm in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Pound your hands forwards and turn left. Jdcbangbangbang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcbangbangbang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 jdcbangbangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( only) jdcbangbangbang gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 BangBangBang jd2019 GM1 e3.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BangBangBang jd2019 GM2 e3.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game BangBangBang jd2019 GM3 e3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * Bang Bang Bang is the second song by BIGBANG in the series. ** This is the first song originally from the Chinese series to come to the main series. ** This is also the sixth Korean song in the main series. ** This makes BIGBANG the second artist originally from the Japanese series to come to the main series after Hatsune Miku. * Some moves from the official choreography are used. ** P2 s headdress comes from the music video as well. * In the menu square, the coaches' outlines are orange. However, in the cover, they have a blue outline. * In the files, the line " " ("Loud screams are devilish melodies, the connection to a black poison") is written in Latin alphabet, resulting in the line being so long that it overlaps the end of the pictogram slide.https://youtu.be/VkBTWidR0UE?t=118 ** In addition, the word " " ("melody") is translated to English. *** This was fixed in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERDPkV8WdGc * This is the third song to have a color inversion, after Built For This and Hey Mama. * Some pictograms from were remade in . * This is the first trio routine in which every single coach is portrayed by the same person. * On , when “Let s go” is sung, “'Let s'” is misspelled as “'Ret t'”.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERDPkV8WdGc Gallery Game Files Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2019 Cover Generic.png|''Bang Bang Banga'' ( Jdcbangbangbang cover 2x.png| cover JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar in Bang2019.png|P2 s avatar in JDCBangBangBang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Bangbangbang coachmenu mod.png| coach selection screen (mod) Promotional Images Bangbangbang teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005842026481397761 Bangbangbang p1 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C1) Bangbangbang p1 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C2) Bangbangbang p2 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C1) Bangbangbang p2 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C2) Bangbangbang promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes WASITNECESA.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3 - C1) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.41 PM.png|Behind the scenes (P2 - C1) Jdncmysterytrio.png|Behind the scenes (C2) Others Justdancechina songlist.jpg|Original proof from the game files Bangbangbang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bangbangbang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD19 BANG2019 BG 1.png|Background 1 JD19 BANG2019 BG 2.png|Background 2 JD19 BANG2019 BG 3.png|Background 3 Pictocompare 1.png|Examples of revised pictograms in Just Dance 2019 Videos Official Music Video BIGBANG - 뱅뱅뱅 (BANG BANG BANG) M V Teasers Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bang Bang Bang (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Mod) Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation es:Bang Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Bang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by BIGBANG Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Postponed Songs